eyeofhorusfandomcom-20200215-history
Ma'at and Chaos: Chapter One
Malik POV I jumped threw the window as the sphinx clawed the interior of the wall, I landed hard on the rocky floor, the sea below me, i stared back at the beach house as the sphinx pushed its fat hairy body threw the window, getting stuck in the process. I pulled out my wand from my belt along with a piece of twine, i threw the twine then pointed my wand at the sphinx as it slid threw "Tas!" Golden hieroglyphs appeared above the twine and it grew in size and width till it was the size of a fifty foot snake, it rapped itself around the sphinx who cried in anger and pain as it fell to the floor, struggling to get free of the twine's painful embrace. That gave me time to pull out something from my rucksack, a rod made of oak, i concentrated and the rod expanded into a long staff with the head of a eagle at the end. I ran towards the cliff towards the sea, knowing that it was a 60 foot jump down and it would likely brake my bones At the last second i pointed my staff at the rock beneath me and it shattered and morphed into something.... a skateboard. I jumped on it and skidded down the rolling cliff towards the sand, i pulled the back up and skidded on the sand to a stop and the skateboard turned back into a normal slab of rock. Just in time because i could hear the roars of the sphinx which ment it was free, it opened up its wings and soared in the sky then pulled its wings and made a steep dive towards me, its talons aimed at my heart. I pointed my wand and staff towards the stone sphinx then shouted "Ha-wi!" Gold hieroglyphs that said strike glowed in front of me The sphinx suddenly cried out in pain as a invisable blast of energy shot out from both the staff and wand and it fell off course, hitting head first into the sand. I put away my staff, knowing i would not need it now. I raised my hand and felt as it tore threw the duat, i gripped a leather handle and pulled it, revealing a long, crecent shaped sword....A khopesh The sphinx shook off its confusion and bared its fangs at me, i gripped the khopesh tightly, the comfortable grip made it easy to hold onto. I closed my eyes and focused, dipping into my personal researve, i opened my eyes and found i was like 10 feet in the air, incased in a golden armor, my head the shape of a falcon and my khopesh in my hand, bigger then ever. The sphinx let out a little whimper but shook off its fear, it lunged at me, its talons flashing. I blocked it with the falcon avatar's shielded arm, i then gave it a good back hand to the gut, sending it sprawling in the sand. I lifted my giant sword into the air and the holographic avatar did the same, i then sliced downwards and the avatar's blade cut stright threw the monsters neck, decapitating it. The broken, once famous sphinx statue was reduced to rubble, my golden avatar soon disappeared and i felt the ground on my feet, i took a deep breath and sighed in relief. It was over ................... Boy how wrong i was.....................it was just the begining of alot of strange things Category:Justice and Chaos Category:Luke 12346 Category:Jack Firesword